Isle of Skye
The Isle of Skye, also known as Isle of Women, is home to the Guardians of the Ace, or the MacUallis Clan. The Sons of Erebus Warriors were trained to fight at the Isle before the High Council declared that training would start at the House of Night. A Queen Sgiach then cast a protective circle around the Isle so that anyone without permission cannot enter the Isle which Thanatos stated that no one has experienced anything like it since the vampyre Cleopatra cast a protective circle around Alexandra, Egypt. A House of Night resided on the Isle of Skye. Description The Isle of Skye has a bridge that connects to it and an imposing archway made of an ethereally beautiful white stone. The torchlights carried veins of silver in what appeared to be rare marble, so that the arch glittered seductively. The archway's sparkle is part of the spell, it is meant to repel anyone who looks at it. There's a black Ranger Rover on the isle as transportation. They also have satellite and Internet. They let in the outside world when it serves Queen Sgiach's purposes. The castle is just beyond the shore. There are misshapen trunks of what must be deceptively spindly-looking trees and they hold up an ocean of green. In the Sacred Grove, there are layers of moss and shadow and clumps of more of the marble from which the archway had been made that appeared as splotches of sparkling light. And in front of all of it, like a beacon drawing travelers, was the Hanging Tree, two trees, a hawthorn and rowan tree, twisted together to form one. From the branches of the strange joining, strips of brightly colored cloth are tied to it in a strange yet complementary contrast to its ancient, gnarled limbs. Each knot, each strip of cloth, represents a wish. Sometimes it's parents wishing for the well-being of a child. Sometimes it's friends remembering those passed on to the next life. But most often it's wishes of lovers, tying their lives together and wishing for happiness. The Hanging Tree is grown by the Fey. The castle sits a couple hundred yards from the main road, down a single lane that was really a raised stone bridgeway over a boggy field. Torches, like those line the bridge from the mainland, lighting the lane, only here they were easily three times in number, illuminating the pathway to the castle and the walls of the huge edifice itself. In between the torches are stakes, as thick around as a man's arm. On each stake is a head - leathered, mouth grimacing, eyes missing, the macabre things at first appear. The long, stringy hair from each shriveled scalp floats, ghostlike in the cold breeze. Sgiach's fortress is perched on the very edge of a cliff that overlooks the ocean. The castle was made of gray stone interspersed with the shimmering white marble that littered the island. In front of the thick, double wooden doors was an imposing archway that sat before the narrow, bridgelike entrance to the castle. A flag flies from the uppermost turret of the castle with a powerful black bull with the image of a goddess, or perhaps a queen, painted within his muscular body. The inside of the castle is gorgeous. The floor is smooth white marble veined in silver and the stone walls are covered with brightly colored tapestries that depict everything from pretty island scenes, complete with shaggy-haired cows, to battlefield images that are as beautiful as they were bloody. There's a foyer and a long hallway that come to immense double stone stairs. There are also arched double doors that lead to the throne room. Queen Sgiach sits on a white marble throne that is on a triple-tiered dais in the middle of the massive chamber. The throne is incredible, carved from top to bottom with intricate knots that seem to tell a story, or portray a scene, and there's a stained-glass window behind Sgiach and her dais. The floor in front of the queen's dais opens and a slab of white marble stone rises from beneath the floor. The rock has a bloodstain that has a rust-colored. The rock is covered with intricate knotwork and two grooves that curve almost like a bow on either side of the floor. The grooves look like massive horns. The rock is known as Seol ne Gigh, the Seal of the Spirit. There are also wall torches and a tree-sized candleabra in the throne room. Zoey and Stark's room was a huge room with a canopy bed and crimson bed curtains that hung against a cream-colored cashmere scarf with threads of gold woven through it. Queen Sgiach has a personal library with a large wooden table. Back when the Isle of Skye was a House of Night, the dining hall had at least three long wooden tables with benches with green stained-glass windows with white Crescent moons on them. Known Students From House of Night: Legacy *Mirain *Una Permanent Residents *Queen Sgiach *Seoras MacUallis † *MacUallis Clan Visitors in Burned *Zoey Redbird *James Stark *Aphrodite LaFont *Darius Gallery Isle of Skye vampyre coven.jpg Category:Settings